medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
One Plus One Is
The 185th Suggestion: One Plus One Is (いちたすいちは, Ichi Tasu Ichi ha) is the one hundred and eighty-fifth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary As the academic year ends, Zenkichi speaks at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony as the Student Council president. Standing to the side, the other members of the Student Council discuss how Zenkichi has changed since the moon disappeared. Zenkichi congratulates the seniors for coming so far, and decides to talk about what everyone wants to hear about, Medaka. Zenkichi points out that the flowers on the graduating students' uniforms are the flowers Medaka raised thanks to the suggestion box. He asks everyone to forgive her absence, and talks about a time when he asked Medaka why she applied for Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka told him she wanted to learn what one plus one is. Zenkichi tells the surprised to students that he also thought it was stupid when he heard it, but he now realizes that Medaka meant two people being together; Medaka was always alone before school, and she came to be with people. Zenkichi smiles, and thanks everyone for being with and teaching Medaka. Zenkichi ends his speech with a deep bow. Momozono congratulates Hitomi on how she raised her son. Crying proudly, Hitomi states Zenkichi still has a long way to go. Wanizuka introduces the speaker for the graduating class, Kumagawa. Hinokage tells some questioners that he isn't good enough to speak himself. When Kumagawa declares he will be making a random joke, Nienami darts out of line (strangely, wearing a flower like the graduating seniors), much to Zenkichi's annoyance. Kumagawa thanks Zenkichi for the speech, and says he has failed all his university exams. He laments graduating, asking sadly why they would want to send him to the real world. He lists all his failures in the past at Hakoniwa, but says he had a great school life. He had always been transferring schools so he never felt this way. He admits he was afraid that, with Ajimu and Medaka gone, he might revert back to his old self, but he did not, proof he could never make interactions with others not exist. Kumagawa assures everyone that, no matter what they are struggling with, they should keep in mind that he is much more unfortunate, yet living a happy life. He ends by saying that he will not be graduating from Shōnen Jump even if he graduates from high school. As everyone claps, the doors to the gymnasium slowly open. Medaka enters, stating that it was a good speech, and apologizing for her lateness. Citing her adventures in the past months, she tells Kumagawa that he won their bet. Hearing that he won their bet, Kumagawa sheds tears at Medaka's return, stating that he has finally won. At the same time as the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony, Hanten is seen drinking in the Shiranui Village with Obi and Iihiko. Hanten is revealed to be the one who saved Medaka, having traveled to the moon to do so. Obi voices her surprise that Hanten saved Medaka, since he is supposed to be the non-human who is just there. He states that he was merely following Ajimu's will, and that he now plans to retire, as Medaka and her friends will succeed Ajimu's will. Iihiko notes that Ajimu might sooner or later come back, since his destruction is now reversible. Obi decides to close down Shiranui Village, as the hero they were preserving was defeated by a commoner. Iihiko agrees with the decision, saying that originally, humans did not need a spare to talk, interact, and transmit their words to express their feelings to each other. After the graduation ceremony ends, Hirado takes a group photograph of Medaka and her friends, asking them what one plus one is. They all answer with "Two" (which is written as smile). Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kenna Yatsushiro #Mahibi Moji #Nekomi Nabeshima #Umumichi Yakushima #Kei Munakata #Shigusa Takachiho #Misogi Kumagawa #Kudaki Torai #Kujira Kurokami #Mukae Emukae #Hansode Shiranui #Kamome Tsurubami #Kajiki Kurokami #Maguro Kurokami #Isagi Isahaya #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #Medaka Kurokami #Myouri Unzen #Hisshuu Kanoya #Itami Koga #Habataki Hyūga #Momo Momozono #Hitomi Hitoyoshi #Shori Wanizuka #Garaharu Ushibuka #Kuudou Hinokage #Namanie Nienami #Shibuki Shibushi #Tsugiha Yojirou #Kiki Kikitsu #Ima Takarabe #Suishou Kibougaoka #Kiruko Tachiarai #Saki Sukinasaki #Aoki Aka #Gagamaru Chougasaki #Hanten Shiranui #Iihiko Shishime #Obi #Royal Hirado Category:Chapters